shootertvfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Lee Swagger
Bob Lee Swagger is a former army sniper, the husband of Julie Swagger and the father of Mary Swagger. Biography Fighting Wolf Hunters Bob Lee Swagger was hunting in the woods when he came across a wolf trapped to a bear trap. Swagger takes pity on him and releases him. Then Swagger comes across another and tranquilizes her so he can release her too so the hunter and his friend arrive, littering and insulting Swagger for releasing the wolf. Then Swagger confronts him and his friend about the horrible way they trapped the wolf and the hunter's friend responds by threatening Swagger with a handgun. Swagger is able to disarm him and tranquilize them both, supposedly leaving them to be eaten by animals. Coming Home After dealing with the wolf hunters Bob Lee Swagger arrives at his home where he is greeted by his daughter Mary and his wife Julie. Swagger tells Mary to come get food that he bought as he goes to put away his hunting equipment. Then Swagger comes upstairs and talks with Julie about the food and they have dinner. Then Swagger gets Mary to her bedroom and talks her to sleep. Briefing Bob Lee Swagger is cutting wooden planks with a cutting tool when Mary comes and talks to him when he sees Isaac Johnson approaching by car and so he tells her to get him an orange juice. Then Swagger greets Johnson and Johnson tells that he needs his help. They go to talk in Swagger's gun storage and Johnson tells Swagger that a CIA agent was killed in Seneca State Forest ten days earlier and that he believes Solotov may be responsible for his death. He then says that the killer left a letter as a threat to the president and tells that he needs his help protecting the president. Then they leave the storage and Swagger goes to check on his daughter and Johnson begs him to help him. Mary tells him that he and her have to finish the porch before Julie comes home and Johnson asks him one last time but Swagger refuses and goes to see Mary so Johnson leaves and puts a note on his car. Talking About Donny Fenn Bob Lee Swagger is doing the dishes late at night when Julie arrives into the kitchen. Swagger tells her about Isaac Johnson's job proposal and Julie immediately guesses Solotov and Swagger tells her what happened to Donny Fenn. Swagger arrives back at the base and goes to see Johnson who tells Swagger that he and Fenn are ready to go after Solotov so Swagger goes to tell Fenn that they can go. Swagger tells Julie that he and Fenn had saw nothing, despite being posted near his last location so Swagger decided to go North. Swagger went first but was shot in the lower body by Solotov, causing Fenn to go for him. Unlike Swagger Fenn was shot in the heart by Solotov and died right after. Swagger then says that he blames himself for Fenn's death but Julie tells him that he died because Solotov shot him. Julie then tells Swagger to accept the job to kill Solotov. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters